


Human Behavior

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, LMAO, M/M, One Shot, Top Keith (Voltron), allura doesn’t know what sex is and catches klance having sex, and she gets excited bc she thinks they’re ''getting along'' lmao, i.e. makes sure they get a lot of time together...training and on missions...etc, then she goes out of her way to try and help them ''get along'' better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: Allura doesn’t know much about humankind. Because her authority puts her in a position of responsibility over these new, human paladins of Voltron, she observes them. Allura finds that everyone gets along, except the red and blue paladins. This drives her to study them more closely…only to find the two are actually a LOT closer than she thinks.(AKA: allura doesn’t know what sex is and catches klance having sex and she gets excited bc she thinks they’re “getting along” lmao)





	Human Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> this is a S1 fic (so before S2)
> 
> based on [this prompt](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/159403632572/imagine-the-alteans-dont-know-what-sex-is-and): the alteans don’t know what sex is and one day allura catches klance having sex on one of the castle’s security-camera-hologram-screen things and she gets excited bc she thinks they’re “getting along” (from my [nsfw tumblr blog](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/))

Allura worried about the paladins of Voltron. She was the one with authority, the one with a deep and profound connection with Voltron. She alone felt the weight of responsibility resting on her shoulders, and because of that, she kept tabs on everyone. It was her duty to make sure everyone got along, and for the most part, there was no need for her to intervene because everyone got along pretty well. It pleased her to know that the paladins already shared this connection with one another, and that they understood the gravity of the situation. Whenever duty called, Voltron was there.

There really was no need for concern, however, if Allura were to be completely honest, she was a little apprehensive about one relationship in particular.

The red and blue paladins.

It was painfully obvious. Keith and Lance were like fire and water — they absolutely despised each other. Allura wished there were some way to remedy the hostility between them, but it almost seemed impossible to find any common ground. Allura tried countless times to discuss this with them, to which they always brushed her off and changed the topic. And so Allura turned to the other paladins, asking them for advice. However, even their fellow Earthlings had no answer to their undying hatred for each other.

Allura always wanted to better her relationship with everyone aboard the castleship. It was important, considering she was the one in charge. But in order to do that, she had to learn more about her paladins, which meant learning about human culture. As an Altean, there were quite a few things she didn’t really understand. Despite looking very similar to her own kind, humans were different from Alteans. Not just the ears, but human customs were strange and bizarre to her.

One of the things Allura could never wrap her head around were the idioms, these so-called “verbal expressions” that Earthlings used to demonstrate how they felt about something.

Another thing that Allura would never understand was their ability to dodge a topic they cared deeply about, only to deliver subtle messages through body language or facial expression. It was unproductive. In fact, to use a human expression — they would “beat around the bush” about the things they cared about. Allura found that her human friends seemed to do this quite often. For some reason, perhaps to avoid confrontation that could potentially lead to conflict, the Earthlings avoided anything to do with the things they cared about.

It was unnecessarily complicated. To Alteans, things that mattered were dealt with immediately. They didn’t fear “confrontation” and communicated directly. It was the most efficient way to deal with almost everything. The fact that Earthlings were willing to prolong an issue because of the way they felt was so bizarre and unreasonable to Allura, she figured she would never understand.

Her study of the Earthlings was something that would continue for as long as they would be together, that much she understood. She would have been just as studious about the paladins had they been Alteans as well, but since they were human, Allura felt that she had a lot more questions and thus a more pressing need for vigilance and observation.

This would lead us to the present situation.

In front of the Altean princess were a few holographic screens that showed the five paladins going about their business. Allura discovered that they fell into certain routines, with their own habits. As usual Hunk was preparing food, Pidge was typing away on the computer, Shiro was bonding with his lion, Lance was trying on Altean clothes and applying various things to his face, and Keith was sparring with the gladiator drone in the training room.

At times, it was kind of boring watching them do the same thing over and over again. Without the bursts of heroism that Voltron called upon the paladins, everyone blurred into a kind of monotonous humdrum that was the same thing, over and over, as if playing on repeat. Allura almost came to the conclusion that humans were robots in disguise and that the lions themselves had more substance than that of the Earthlings, but she knew that wasn’t true. It was unfair to compare the transcendent entities of the lions to the emotive humans that she cared deeply about.

Still, Allura wondered constantly if Keith and Lance would ever get along. She wondered if there was a human event or activity that could bring them together and force them to become closer. It was an investigation on her part, and she made sure to do her research on human customs. However, it seemed to prove a little difficult on her end — the Altean files on the castleship were from 10,000 years ago, and apparently no files on “humans” were to be found. Either Altea had yet to discover humankind, or they didn’t exist at the time.

Well, despite her stunted research, Allura became quite skilled at noticing the little nuances Keith and Lance had. Her tabs on each paladin were well-kept, with notes and observations of her own jotted down in her holographic Altean tablet. As time went on and everyone spent more and more time with one another, Allura found that Keith and Lance also spent more and more time together. Alone. Their obnoxious fighting grew less and less frequent, they were more willing to train and spar together, and they would gradually come to enjoy each other’s company.

It was a tremendous development! Allura’s notes detailed every change in their behavior. The biggest change was when the two actually closed the distance between them and their lips touched. They did this a lot when they were alone, Allura noticed. It seemed to be something they enjoyed doing, and it was something only really close humans did together, since none of the other paladins would do it.

Allura realized they called this “kissing” because they always asked each other for it — demanding the other to “kiss me” — and so Allura made a note for herself that this “kissing” was an act of closeness between humans.

She was ecstatic that they were kissing so much, because that meant they were no longer hostile with each other. The fact that they only kissed in private was nothing of concern because Allura had concluded that maybe it was not human custom to “kiss” in front of other humans.

Allura couldn’t be happier for them to reach this level of closeness!

In fact, during training sessions, she made sure to separate them from the others. Keith and Lance were almost always sparring with one another, bonding with their lions coincidentally at the same time, and when everyone retired to bed, the two of them willingly shared the same room! In order to respect their privacy, Allura pretended to be unaware of their closeness, despite always pairing them up together. Even during missions with Voltron, whenever the team needed to split up, Allura was always rooting to put Keith and Lance in the same group.

Anything to encourage their closeness!

Allura noticed that with time, the kissing became almost an insatiable thing for them. The second Keith and Lance were alone, they kissed and kissed, holding each other tightly. At times, they would turn the corner and crush their lips together while pressed against the wall. Sometimes, while sharing the same room, the two kissed and held each other. They shed their clothes and kissed as they stripped, letting their hands roam the other body. Allura found it fascinating. It was as if they had to keep their hands on each other, they _had_ to kiss, as if it was an absolute _must_ — as if one couldn’t breathe without the other, tasting and breathing each other.

As the kissing became more frequent, Allura noticed that their kisses were no longer little pecks on the cheek, on the forehead, or on the lips. No, their lips _opened_ up for one another, swallowing the other. Allura was worried that perhaps humans were cannibals and that she almost witnessed Keith devour Lance, but as luck would have it, this more intense kissing was just a more powerful form of closeness.

Keith and Lance _really_ liked to share the same space. No matter how big the space was, they would always stick to one another, clinging to each other. They were inseparable whenever they were together in private, without anyone’s eyes on them. Of course, they were unaware of Allura’s ability to observe them. As the Altean princess, Allura had access to everything, including security cameras that were in every facet of the castle. She wasn’t worried that what she was doing was wrong. It was a study of human intimacy and closeness. She was learning so much.

Another note of hers was about their bodies fitting together — she didn’t know how else to describe it, but it always looked a little strange to her — how Keith and Lance intentionally entangled themselves in one another. The kissing had evolved into their bodies melting into each other. They were always joined at the hip, their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Lance was always wrapping his legs around Keith, who was always pushing his hips forward, driving himself into Lance. They were already touching, and yet, they still seemed unsatisfied by how much they were touching each other.

They both felt this way, wanting to be connected somehow. Embracing was no longer enough for them. They liked it the most when someone was plugging the other one, and Allura concluded that this act defined their closeness the best — because they literally _couldn’t_ get any closer, their bodies joined at the hips. Becoming one with each other was the closest they could possibly be, and it made Allura the happiest. She almost wished all the paladins could be this close with one another. Then she thought, maybe it only happened to humans who hated each other? Maybe humans who hated each other were fated to join?

She wasn’t sure.

Well, no matter, this level of closeness between Keith and Lance seemed to improve Voltron’s performance, because there no longer was the usual bickering and unnecessary banter between them that would typically hinder the team. Instead, they followed orders and formed Voltron alongside their fellow paladins, almost effortlessly. Allura was overjoyed at the success of the team — now that Keith and Lance had become this close, Voltron was virtually unstoppable.

Every mission was fast, clean, painless even! Allura was almost preening with pride at her paladins. Their combined efforts, coupled with Keith and Lance’s compatibility, proved to be making the best progress in their fight against Zarkon. Of course, almost immediately after every mission, Keith and Lance were always running off together to become close again. Allura had no qualms about it, but it was a little tiresome to always find them disappearing off together. She wished they could at least attend the group meetings. Nevertheless, she was on their side and always dismissed them, covering for their absences whenever Pidge, Hunk, or Shiro asked about them.

It didn’t stop there. Sometimes, Allura caught the security footage of Keith and Lance, connecting their hips again, outside of their rooms. They could be doing it in the training room, on the dining table, in the hallways, the restrooms, literally _anywhere_ as long as no one else was around to see them. They would exhaust themselves, joined at the hip, Keith thrusting and thrusting and grunting in time to his thrusts, until he let out a rough groan and jerked his hips erratically forward into Lance, who always winded up a hot mess by the end.

They switched occasionally, Allura noticed, because it seemed that it didn’t matter who was inside of who, as long as someone was inside. The way their bodies were positioned didn’t matter either, as she saw their bodies contorted into different shapes. She was amazed at how flexible Lance could be, and how many different positions their two bodies could be in just to prove their closeness to one another. She was also amazed at how, despite how uncomfortable they could have looked, they enjoyed it so much, kissing and inhaling and moaning into each other.

Another thing: the white, translucent fluids that came out of their members, which Allura discovered was a part of the human body that was only viewable by a close human being.

According to Keith and Lance, the translucent liquid was something called “cum” or “semen” — or as Lance jokingly called it: “man juice.” It was sticky, messy, and hot to the touch, apparently. Allura was a little curious as to what exactly it was, but she knew better than to approach humans on such a topic. It seemed only intimate humans could discuss things like that, and only in private.

Well, whatever it was, it seemed that injecting it into another person was the culmination of closeness, but was also considered taboo. Allura wasn’t sure, because any time Keith or Lance pumped the other full of the sticky liquid, they both seemed to really enjoy it, but then the one that was full of it would complain about the mess. Allura discovered that this was because, despite wanting this “cum” inside, it could also damage their insides, so it was a health thing?

Sometimes Keith and Lance would come outside of each other, sometimes they came in their mouths, which was interesting because they either loved or hated how it tasted. Humans were so strange.

Keith and Lance were really taken with each other, Allura realized. As an Altean, she wasn’t sure how often the two should be doing something like that. It was obviously an act that required a lot of their stamina and energy, because they seemed to expel a lot of heat and bodily fluids. But at the same time, it was a good thing, wasn’t it? This meant the two of them got along. This was a fantastic turn of events for the team as a whole.

She did find herself a little worried about their bodies, exhausting themselves so often. They really had no sense of becoming close in moderation. It was as though they were obsessed with each other and had to touch and kiss at every opportunity, jumping each other the moment they were alone. Allura grew a little concerned when their closeness actually proved to hurt the team.

It happened the day following a night of passionate closeness between them. Keith and Lance had been at it for so long, even Allura grew too tired to watch them all the way through. But from what she saw, there was even a bunch of biting along with the kissing. At first she panicked that perhaps humans were really cannibals after all, but she soon learned it was just another display of affection towards the other person.

Well, Keith seemed to like biting more than Lance, who gasped and mewled at every touch. This time around, it was Keith inside of Lance, thrusting and shoving himself as deep as he possibly could, burying himself inside of Lance’s body. When Allura was awake to watch them, they had already reached their climaxes twice. It seemed that, maybe to spice it up, Keith was more aggressive this time and prolonged the closeness.

Allura wasn’t exactly sure what inspired the roughness, but her close study of the two led her to the conclusion that Keith had no intention to hurt Lance, and vice versa. He just liked Lance so much, he felt even wilder and more passionate this time. Or, maybe it was just to make things more interesting? Whatever it was, the two were yelling more obscenities, loudly.

They used the word “fuck” a lot. It was entertaining because it was an exclamation as well as a word to describe what they were doing. They really liked to use this word as they did it, as they “fucked” each other. While Keith repeatedly thrust into Lance, panting and groaning on top of him, he teased and whispered to him how much he enjoyed “fucking” him. Lance always moaned in response, as if he was incapable of forming any words.

The two were in the castleship’s helm, where everyone each manned their own individual station while Allura stood with her hands on the pedestals beside her, piloting the castle. However, this “fucking” was when everyone else was tucked in bed, Allura herself included. Keith and Lance were at it again.

It was their first time fucking somewhere this important. Of course Allura approved of them “fucking” since it was an act of closeness between humans, but she was a little hesitant if they were going to come all over the floor or something. This was the castleship’s _helm_ — the room everyone occupied the most often, where Allura herself piloted the castle, where they discussed and formulated plans as a team. Though, she knew Keith and Lance wouldn’t leave a mess for their fellow humans to find. They should be careful about not leaving a trace of their “fucking” escapades.

Right now the two were holding tightly onto each other, bent over Lance’s station. Lance was leaning on his seat while Keith fucked him from behind, thrusting into him with abandon, his hands gripped hard onto Lance’s waist. This way he easily kept their hips aligned as he plunged himself all the way inside, sucking on Lance’s neck whenever he made a noise.

“You’re so loud,” Keith was grunting into Lance’s ear as he fucked him, groaning when Lance clenched tightly around him. “If you’re gonna be so loud, we don’t even need a siren to broadcast over space.”

“Shut your face — I _hate_ you — _fuck_ ,” Lance flushed with embarrassment and moaned, and Keith kissed his shoulder.

“Remember when you — _uhhg_ ,” Keith grit his teeth and let out a husky chuckle, “You said we were like space cops on patrol?”

“Yeah, what, what about it?” Lance panted back, managing the words between breaths.

Through clenched teeth, Keith seethed and pulled away. His cock wasn’t completely out of Lance before it was shoved back inside, forcing a strangled gasp out of the blue paladin. Keith didn’t say anything before doing it again, and again, and again, until he built into a fast rhythm. His hips were ramming into Lance, who angled his body into Keith’s thrusts, feeling him completely as he rubbed against his insides.

“Nothing, I just,” Keith mumbled back, grinning fondly against Lance’s shoulder. “I just thought, if we were on space patrol, I’d wanna put you under arrest.”

“What do you mean—”

Before Lance was even given a chance to collect his thoughts, Keith’s erection met Lance’s prostate in one brutal thrust. It was uncontrollable and dangerous, a collision that was dripping with murderous intent, turning Lance into a puddle of pleasure. And Keith, realizing what he had done, lost it and went wild at Lance’s prostate, going harder and harder at it. “I’d arrest you, for doing this to me.”

“Keith,” As if it were the only word in his vocabulary, Lance gasped and panted his name. His back was arching, his body begging and yearning for more, and Keith gave it exactly that as he leaned forward into him and showered him in hot kisses.

“I’d, arrest you, and handcuff you,” Keith grunted, sweat sliding down the side of his face. “I’d hold you tight, Lance, arrest you — like this.”

Keith pounded into Lance with everything he had, as if he was upset he couldn’t somehow go deeper or that it wasn’t enough. Sweat slickened their flesh as Keith adjusted his grip on Lance’s sides, fingers digging into brown skin and leaving marks behind. His breaths grew erratic as he leaned down and aggressively scattered kisses and bites around Lance’s neck, sinking his teeth into Lance’s brown skin and savoring the sound of his strangled voice. Keith continued to leave marks all over Lance’s body, feeling his own body thrust hard and fast, hot with untamed passion.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lance grunted back, a mischievous smile sitting on his lips. “If you’re, gonna, arrest me like this, Keith — will you, w-will you let me escape so you can arrest me all over again?”

Keith smirked and chuckled against Lance’s brown skin. “Fuck, yes…Lance, I’m on space patrol, and I’ll arrest you every time I see you, I’ll fucking arrest you.”

“You’re, such,” Lance laughed through his heavy breaths, “You make a bad space cop, Keith…you can’t even, arrest me right the first time.”

“No, Lance,” Keith answered between breaths. “I’m just so kind to you, I let you go…but I, I’m the only one…to, to arrest you, lik — _fuck!_ ”

Then, all of a sudden, Keith stuttered, shoving and jerking uncontrollably into Lance, who keened as he felt Keith cave into the pleasure. Keith released inside of Lance, the hot liquid of his cum shooting hard and deep inside of Lance’s trembling body. They shivered as they let the feeling of sexual bliss consume them, moaning through the pleasure. Keith could feel the sticky vile liquid smearing against Lance’s insides as he slipped out, his cock bobbing out slowly, strings of sticky white liquid connecting Lance to the tip. Below him, Lance was a hot mess, shaking and panting breathlessly.

“Keith, you’re the one who should be arrested,” Lance snorted, turning to face him with a grin. “What kind of space cop fucks the people he arrests?”

“I’d only fuck _you_ , Lance.” Leaning forward, Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s own, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. They savored each other’s taste as Keith dragged his tongue across Lance’s mouth, both moaning into the kiss.

“ _Wow_ , how _romantic_.” Lance drawled, rolling his eyes dramatically as Keith picked himself up again and slipped his arms around Lance, leaning onto him and letting their weight carry them down into Lance’s seat.

Hot skin met cold as the two settled into the seat. Keith adjusted himself and positioned Lance over his cock, aligning it and feeling the head press against his wet entrance. Keith eagerly placed his hands on Lance’s thighs, spreading his slender legs open to reveal the shamefully aroused cock that bobbed under Keith’s gaze. He appreciated how amazingly smooth Lance’s skin felt under his hands, warm and soft and slowly driving Keith insane the longer he touched him. His eyes soaked it all in before he wrapped a hand around Lance’s cock, drinking up every helpless sound that came spilling from his quivering lips.

“You haven’t come yet, have you?” Keith whispered, gently, stroking and rubbing Lance’s cock.

“No, unlike you, I don’t just come buckets over and over again,” Lance snorted. “I come the normal amount, like a normal person.”

Keith flushed this time, and buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. “I just…like you a lot, sorry.”

Lance paused, embarrassed and flattered, before he whispered back. “You’re so unexpectedly cute, it’s awful.”

Cum dribbled thirstily from the slit on the head of Keith’s cock, and it was Lance who reacted and slid a finger across it. His cock flinched, before succumbing to his touch and drooling some more. Keith wanted desperately to get back inside, but instead Lance’s slender hand held his cock, gliding up and down, his long finger teasing him at the head, tracing all the veins and lines along the way, a smile on his face.

Keith felt the toxic heat pulsing through him as his cock disappeared under Lance’s fingers, adrenaline pumping through his veins. A soft growl escaped him as he surrendered to Lance’s ministrations, his breaths low and ragged. Lance moved his hand up and down, sliding up to the dark pink head where he swiped the dribbling cum residue and spread it down to slicken Keith’s length again. It was dizzying and intoxicating, pushing his limits.

It felt so _good,_ so _right_ — only Lance could get him to feel this desperate, this unraveled, this wrapped around his finger.

Not one to back down from a fight, Keith went hard and pumped at Lance’s cock, grinning at the sound of his choked gasps. His other hand reached below for his ball sacs, touching firmly but gently, noting how warm and heavy they were. Lance shivered and almost whimpered as Keith stroked his cock and groped his balls.

A shimmer of desperate urgency in his eyes, Lance’s face twisted in distress and Keith almost felt bad for indulging in it. Lance stammered helplessly, “Keith…I’m—”

Just as he saw Lance throw his head back, Keith reached down and gripped firmly around the head of his cock, preventing it from reaching that sweet, sweet release. It throbbed painfully under Keith’s hand, a devilish grin sitting on his lips as Lance whimpered and whined. “Keith—”

“You don’t wanna make a mess, do you,” Keith panted, his lips pressed against the smooth skin of Lance’s neck. “Here, my hand.”

The two fell quiet to the lewd sounds that filled the room, Keith’s wet hand pumping at Lance’s cock, jerking into his fist. It wasn’t long before Lance surrendered to the feeling, moaning loudly as his body convulsed with pleasure and squirted messily into Keith’s hand. Keith groaned in time with him, letting out a chuckle at the sight of his hand covered in Lance’s warm, sticky semen.

Keith gave him a final squeeze and moved his hands around to Lance’s ass instead. Back there, he massaged his cheeks before sliding down the crevice of his ass, fingers brushing against tender flesh. Soon enough, Keith’s fingers were circling Lance’s entrance, pressing playfully at the puckered skin, where his cum kept it slippery and wet. A mischievous grin was on his face at the thought that his dirty hands, covered in Lance’s own cum, would mingle with his own — inside of Lance.

Still a little sticky, his hands moved and planted themselves onto Lance’s waist, groaning as he watched Lance descend onto his cock and swallow the length almost too easily. Keith almost came at the touch, sliding into Lance’s puckered hole, feeling the lewd wetness of their mess of cum smearing against his cock. The muscles inside clenched around Keith and forced a gasp out of him, intoxicated with the sensation, the hot ring of muscles convulsing around him. Keith felt so hard inside, so sensitive after coming earlier, digging his fingers into Lance’s sides as he buried himself deep inside of him, his toes curling in pleasure.

Keith hugged Lance and bucked his hips up, back into that slippery tightness of Lance’s body. They both let out a choked gasp at the impact, the heat swallowing them up all over again.

Once he felt that his oversensitivity waned a little, Keith grew more confident and pounded into Lance, forcing a gasp out of his lips. Keith thrust and thrust, listening to the amazing noises that came out of Lance’s mouth as gravity brought him back down onto his cock, impaling him. It became purely physical, fucking raw and hard and _good_. His hips rammed up into Lance as he came down, and Lance moaned, his slender body angled perfectly into those thrusts, feeling each other completely.

The moment Keith’s erection met Lance’s prostate again, Lance shuddered at the sensation and cried out, “Keith!”

Keith didn’t say anything when his thrusts became faster and more erratic, when he felt the flooding sensation inside of him and his body convulsed uncontrollably, releasing his orgasm in one thrust, his hips jerking upward into Lance. All at once, Keith’s raging erection — his cock spewed and spurted, a surge of cum hard and deep inside of Lance’s body. It felt unstoppable, spurting in thick, white ropes.

The impact had Lance moaning helplessly, calling his name over and over again as his body arched from the overwhelming pleasure. The feeling was contagious and pushed Lance over the edge, squirting over Keith’s toned abdomen.

Riding out the shivering high, Keith thrust weakly, feeling and hearing the sticky hot liquid between their slickened skin. His body shook carrying their weight from thrusting upward, before he finally let himself relax and sink more comfortably into Lance’s seat. There were a couple spurts trailing behind in the high of Keith’s orgasm that managed to push the old cum downward, spilling out of Lance and down his slender legs. Still sputtering and leaving strings of cum, Keith left traces of himself between those skinny legs. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist as the residue dribbled out of his cock, bobbing between his legs. Keith stared wistfully at Lance as he listened to the sound of his heavy breaths.

Flustered and aroused, Lance hesitated and let Keith’s cum pool inside of him, hot sticky semen trickling down his ass, messy and sticky and slippery at the same time. It was hot inside and out, as though everything felt like too much and Lance was actually melting on top of Keith, who pulled him into a tired embrace. Keith faced Lance and planted a tired kiss on his lips.

“I love you.”

Allura didn’t see much, but she was sure it ended happily between the two of them. What did concern her was the fact that on the following day, the two of them were _limping_ , as if every step brought pain. Luckily, no mission called for Voltron’s help that day, but training with these two pained paladins proved to be quite a chore. Allura almost wanted to blow her own cover and scold them for doing it so intensely the past night.

She groaned in exasperation at their guilty expressions. There was no point in relishing their closeness if they were both going to be irresponsible with each other. They had managed to clean their mess in the castleship’s helm, but that didn’t change the fact that doing it for so long meant sacrificing their own sleep as well as their physical well being. They were _both_ limping!

Sure, Allura was excited about Keith and Lance admitting their fondness for each other. It happened every time they kissed and held one another, the two would always confess to liking the other. And smiles were on both faces — as well as Allura’s — before they leaned in for another kiss. It was when they were sweet with each other that Allura knew they were going to be alright in the end, but…if they were going to keep up this aggressive _marathon_ closeness and cause rifts in the formation of Voltron with their exhausted, aching bodies, Allura would separate them during training _and_ during missions. She would figure something out.

After all, it was thanks to Keith and Lance that she had such a good understanding of human behavior now. And she was going to use that knowledge to her advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me laugh so hard...allura what are you d O I N G
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
